carmen_the_2015_filmfandomcom-20200214-history
Carmen: The Series
Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Comedy, Sitcom *Original release: January 12 2016 - July 21 2021 *No. of seasons: 6 *Music by John Debney *Running Time: 22 minutes (Season 1-5), 30 minutes (Season 6) *Season 1-3, 2 Episodes from Season 5 Directed by Shawn Levy *Season 4-6, 3 Episodes from Season 1 and 4 Episodes from Season 2 Directed by Tim Burton *Starring: Elizabeth Banks, Chris Pratt, Andy Garcia (season 1-5), Tom Hiddleston (season 4-6), Jamie Foxx, Ed O'Neill, will.i.am and Ralph Fiennes *Episodes: Carmen is a spinoff series to the Carmen films. It's spinoff at the beginning of the sixth season is Carmen Everywhere. Characters Main The lead characters. *Princess Carmen - The Protagonist *Prince Phillip - One of the two dueteragonists *Carlos - One of the two dueteragonists *Han Machozba/Dr. Jacques Von Fïfi - Carmen's adoptive brother and rival *Nico and Pedro - the tritagonists *King Calvert Noogle - a major character (season 1-4) and a cameo character (season 5) *Chris Noogle - a major character (season 4-6) *Captain Hiro - the tetertagonist *The Narrow Gauge Toons - supporting characters *Ovejita - Carlos's sheep Recurring Characters who hadn't appeared in many episodes *Rocky - A former villain (his debut) and a protagonist (the whole series) *Toby and Henrietta - major characters *Dr. Livin Van Fifi - a recurring character *Shark - Carlos' best friend *Gilda - The former villain (season 4) and the recurring protagonist (the whole series) *Bird Baby - A supporting character and Noogle’s pet *P.T. Boomer - A recurring antagonist who seeks revenge on Carmen for killing him in the bridge. He is the main antagonist of the first film. *Koto the Cat - The main antagonist of Exiled. Premise When Peter Tiberius Boomer (also known as P.T. Boomer), a very strict and cowardly human is foretold to be eaten by heroes, he manages to kill a girl named Carmen, a silly, notorious girl, who now has a branch line on his own after defeating him. While P.T. is gone, Carmen gets a team in the main characters besides her, including her husband Phillip, her brother Carlos, her father King Noogle, Nico and Pedro, and her little brother Frank "the Sky God". All the while, P.T. Boomer returns and tries to get rid of his first nemesis to reclaim the throne. Aside from P.T., Carmen deals with other threats like the mad Dr. Jacques Von Fifi. Episodes Season 0 *The Adventure Begins - This is the story of how Carmen and her friends get together and they work together to defeat Carmen's old friend P.T. Boomer and his pet dog Dr. Livin Van Fifi *Pilot - Carmen goes through various obstacles in order to get to the bathroom. One of those obstacles is Phillip beating him to the bathroom. Season 1 (2016) It is the only season where stock music from the first film is used. The sole season where all the music is sounded in orchestra. Seasons 2-3 have stock music from that season. #Compassion - NOT - Carlos' friends try to help get him out of a mud hole (Introducing: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Nico, Pedro, King Noogle and Zoe) #Get the Message - Without her coffee, Carmen was inclined to deactivate Mon-bot by squeezing into her head. (Introducing: Mom-bot. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, King Noogle, Carlos, Nico, Pedro, Bird Baby and Zoe.) #Pop goes the Fifi - Fifi the new poodle starts his revenge. (Introducing: Henry Fifi and Roberto. Featuring: Carmen, Carlos, Nico, Pedro, Phillip and King Noogle. The first part of "Fifi starts his revenge") #Fifi's Devilish Deed / Fifi's Devious Deed - Fifi tricks Carmen by Teasing her. (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Henry, Nico, Pedro, Carlos and King Noogle. The second part of "Fifi starts his revenge") #Carmen and the Breakdown Crane / Carmen's promise - Carmen sees a crane (introducing: Harold and Carlos' new voice. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip and Carlos) #Han to the Rescue - Carmen was pregnant and Han the new tiger rescues Phillip. #Carmen gets spooked - Phillip tells Carmen and her friends the story of a ghost. (Introducing: The Ghost. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Nico, Pedro and King Noogle) #Woolly Bear - A giant shadow wants to go get Carmen (Introducing: The Bear. Featuring: Carmen and Phillip) #Carmen and Phillip's Mountain Adventure - It's Christmas Eve and Fifi plans to kill Phillip. So Carmen, Phillip, Han, Nico, Pedro and Harold work together as a team. (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Nico, Pedro, Han, King Noogle, Carlos and Fifi) #Little Kisses - In revenge for Carmen killing him, P.T. teams up with his childhood friend, Rob, to use the time tower to make her old. #Saved from Scrap - Han hears Carmen tell the time she met Phillip and he found 4 vultures. (introducing: Oliver, Donald, Douglas and Duck. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip and Han) #Oliver, Donald, Douglas and Duck own up - Oliver, Donald, Douglas and Duck are teased by Carmen (Featuring: Oliver, Donald, Douglas, Duck, Carmen, Phillip and Han) #Sh-Sh-Shark - Shark scares everyone except Han. #Han strikes out - Han meets Rocky (introducing: Rocky. Featuring: Carmen, Han and Zoe) #The Fifi-Gator-Janett-Fizzle-inator - Fifi builds an invention called The Fifi-Gator-Janett-Fizzle-inator (featuring: Carmen, Nico, Pedro and Fifi) #Bulgy - Bulgy the Evil bus gets bad at Phillip, Nico, Pedro and the King (Introducing: Bulgy, Featuring: Phillip, Nico, Pedro and King Noogle) #The Great Discovery - Fifi decides to defeat Stanley (Introducing: Stanley and Captian. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Nico, Pedro, King Noogle, Fifi, Roberto and Mayor) Season 2 (2016-2017) The first time when rock music, jazz music and blues music join classical music. #The Carmen Holiday Special - The first holiday special. One day after the events of the first film, Carmen and the gang visit Hayhuk, Nico and Pedro's home. #Rusty helps Carlos - A new diesel named Rusty arrives to help the king (Introducing: Rusty, Featuring: Carlos and Harold) #Rusty to the Rescue - Rusty searches for a meerkat (introducing: Stepney, Featuring: Carmen, Carlos, Phillip and Rusty) #Fifi's secret - Carmen, Philip, Carlos and Stanley go on at treasure hunt to find Fifi's secret (Featuring: Carmen, Carlos, Phillip, Stanley and King Noogle. Fifi is mentioned) #Trouble in the Castle - Fifi makes up trouble so the King quickly helps Rusty. The last appearence of the old Fifi to date. (Featuring: Carmen, Carlos, Fifi, Han, Rusty, Stepney and the King) #Happy Birthday, Carmen! - Carmen realizes that it's her birthday and no one rembers. #Stanley and Shark - Stanley teaches Shark to become good while Carlos is gone. #Break Van / Carlos and Phil - The breakvan makes Carmen late (Introducing: Carlos and Phil. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip and Stanley) #The Deputation - Han is chosen to ask the King not to send Carlos and Phil away. (Featuring: Phillip, Carlos, Phil, Han and the King) #Too Many Carmens - Fifi creates an army of Carmen clones (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos and Fifi) #The Phantom of Club Moist - Phillip narrates at the piano about the time when Carmen planned to leave behind a legacy. He does this by living out his dream of opening a nightclub called Club Moist finally comes true. Club Moist is then haunted by a masked phantom who sabotages the performances in order to get King Julien to close down Club Moist. It is soon discovered that the Phantom of King Moist is actually Fifi as he plans to have King Noogle switch Carmen's brain with Fifi's brain. #Bye, Bulgy - Bulgy continues his plan (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip and Bulgy) #Duke - Carmen tells her friends the story about Duke, Stuart and Falcon (introducing: Duke, Stuart and Falcon. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Nico and Pedro) #Four Little Animals - Mavis is teasing Carlos that Fifi will destroy her. (Introducing: Skarloey Mavis and Rheneas. Featuring: Carmen, Fifi, Hiro, Peter Sam and Sir Handel) #Super Carlos - Carlos dreams of being an eagle superhero and saved Baghdad. But his biggest challenge yet is to defeat his arch-nemesis Super Fifi the Terrorist and his sidekick and lackey The Rob-Star. #Hiccups - Carmen had a nasty case of the hiccups after drinking milk... what to do? #Play Time - Elsa the Goat wants to help Carmen (introducing: Elsa. Featuring: Carmen and Carlos) #Shut Up and Drive - Carmen gets pulled over by Fifi for driving Slushious without a license, so she must take the Cat driving test. #No Sleep for Cranky - Cranky the Crane Accidentally hits the wall with his load (introducing: Cranky featuring: Camren, Hiro, Nico, Pedro, Elsa and Cranky) #Elsa and Nicky - Elsa and Nico chase Hagrid (Featuring: Elsa, Nico, Hagrid and Kevin. Victor is mentioned by Kevin) #Salty's Secret - Salty helps Nico, Pedro and the vultures (Featuring: Nico, Pedro, Oliver, Duck, Donald and Douglas. Introducing: Salty) #Harvey to the Rescue - Harvey helps Carmen (Introducing: Harvey. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Cranky and King Noogle. Cameos by Salty and Elsa) #Peace and Quiet - Percy the new snake and Murdoch the orange tender engine are annoyed by Harvey and Salty (Introducing: Percy and Murdoch. Featuring: Salty, Harvey and Carlos) #Hero of the Forest - Carmen encounters new friends a tiger named Spencer, a panther named Hiro, a candle named Victor and his clock assistant, Kevin (introducing: Spencer, Hiro, Victor and Kevin. featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Han, Percy (not named), King and Toby) Season 3 (2017) The Last time Elsa is voiced by Idina Menzel in the USA version and the UK version wants Idina Menzel to voice Elsa. Season 4 makes Jules De Jongh voice Elsa. #Carmen's Rubbish / Carmen and the Garbage - Carmen meets a new engine named Whiff (Introduicing: Whiff. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Spencer, Elsa and Salty) #A Bad Day for Sir Handel - Sir Handel got stuck in a haystack. (Featuring: Carmen, Kevin, Victor, Salty, Sir Handel and Peter Sam) #Steamy Baghdad - When Carmen is put in charge of the Steamworks, havoc ensues. (featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Nico, Pedro, Victor, Kevin and Spencer) #A Visit from Carmen - Kevin and Victor let Carmen stay (Featuring: Carmen, Carlos, Kevin, Victor and Phillip) #The Snoozer - The beloved snoozer is stolen by Fifi (introducing: Snoozer, featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Fifi and King Noogle) #The Rescue of the Order - Carmen sees a stone of a king and Carlos is kidnapped by The Powerful Sweet Rock #Frieda - Carmen meets a green human named Frieda #House Music - Nico makes up a band with his friends for the concert #Toby and the King / Toby the Donkey - The King meets a donkey named Toby (Introducing: Toby, Henrietta, Lady Noogle, Stephen Noogle and Bridget Noogle. Featuring: The King) #The Pirates of Baghdad - Carmen dreams about being captain of a Pirate crew #Ho Ho Snowman - Elsa hides behind a snowman and as Nico passes, Elsa pretends to be the former to help Nico appreciate snow. (Featuring: Carmen, Nico and Elsa) #Carmen and Bertie - Carmen and Phillip has a race with a cheeky bird named Bertie. (Introducing: Bertie. Featuring: Carmen Nico Pedro King Noogle and Phillip) #Bertie's Chase - Bertie pursues Carmen and Phillip (Featuring: Phillip Carmen Nico Pedro King Noogle and Bertie) #Spencer the Grand - Spencer steams through the fog. (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Whiff, Elsa, Spencer, Victor and Kevin) #Happy Hiro - Carmen tries to cheer Hiro up when he sees that he does not look very happy. Hiro tells Carmen he is sad because he misses his home, so Carmen takes him on a trip to forget her woes. (Featuring: Hiro, Carmen, Phillip, King Noogle and Elsa) #Elsa's Promise - Elsa gives Phillip, Carlos, Nico and Pedro rules: Shine her Hooves, stretch her head and shake her tail (Featuring: Phillip, Carlos, Elsa, Nico and Pedro) #Ovejita's First Day - A spanish sheep named Ovejita (the star from Carlos has a Little Lamb) is in Baghdad. #Jack Jumps in - Jack meets Carmen and helps the Pack (Introducing: Jack, Alfie, Oliver (Pack), Byron, Kelly, Isabella, Max and Ned. Featuring: Carmen) #A Friend in Need - Jack is in trouble (Featuring: Carmen, King Noogle, Jack, Alfie, Oliver (Pack), Byron, Kelly, Isabella, Max and Ned) #Surprise, Surprise - Carmen plans a party for the kids. (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Pedro, Nico, Stanley and Elsa) #Dancing Day - Carmen uses the Happiola to make her wish that everyone wear a tutu and dance come true. #The Curse of the Were-Bear - A Giant Garden-Guzzling beast stole the vegetables (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Nico and Pedro. Introducing: Victor Quatermaine, the Were-Bear and Hutch) #Lost at Misty Forest! - Carmen gets lost at a legendary forest and meets up with 3 strange animals (Introducing: The Logging Locos. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Fifi, Hiro, Elsa, and King Noogle) Season 4 (2017-2018) #Safety / Treasure Hunt/Help! - Carmen climbs a ladder to pick some roses but the ladder falls and she’s stuck! Can Carmen's Friends help her out in time? (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Zoe, Nico, Pedro, Elsa, Hiro, Hagrid, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand and King Noogle) #Gilda - Gilda, a lioness replaces Carmen after her accident in the bushes (Introducing: Gilda. Featuring: Phillip, Carlos and King Noogle. Carmen is mentioned by Carlos, King Noogle and Phillip) #Phillip's Predicament - Phillip has problems reaching for one west wing. Carmen returned from The Hospital after her accident and helps Phillip (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos and Gilda) #Pedro and Ferdinand - Pedro is embarrassed to be seen with Ferdinand whilst delivering the Lion of Baghdad. (Featuring: Carmen, Carlos, Elsa, Hiro, Pedro, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand) #Nico and Bash - Nico tries to find Bash a home on Baghdad, but Bash misses his friends on Misty Island. (Featuring: Nico, Pedro, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand) #Carlos and Dash - Carlos has to escort Dash to a steam fair, but thoughtlessly leaves him behind. (Featuring: Carmen, Carlos, Elsa, Hiro, Pedro, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand. Cameos by Randy) #Stepney Gets Lost - Stepney is lost in the dark (Featuring: Stepney, Toby, Nico, Harold and Whiff) #No Guts, No Glory - Carmen and Carlos get teased by Fifi #New Friends - Jack Black arrives at Baghdad for a visit with Carmen, Carlos, Phillip, Nico, Pedro and King Noogle. However Fifi is jealous of Jack and decides to send him back to Hollywood. #Randy - Randy the hamster played with Phillip and Carmen (introducing: Randy. Featuring: Carmen and Phillip) #Carmen and Scruff - Carmen shows Scruff how fun Baghdad is (Introducing: Scruff. Featuring: Carmen, Rocky, Victor, Kevin and Whiff. Cameos by the King, Zoe, Harold and Captain) # The Runaway - Carmen returns from the Works with a spare foot used by Rob that almost causes disaster when she runs away. (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Hutch, Zoe, Rob and Harold) #Stop That Bird - Carmen takes Bertie on a tour (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Randy and Bertie) #One of the Girls - After tiring of his male friends' antics, Carmen wonders what life would be like if he had brothers. Elsa's new watch invention takes Carmen to a genderbender reality where he adapts to it at first – until she learns the downsides of having female friends, forcing him to try to return to his own reality before the deadline of his time there expires. #Nico's Find - Nico makes an amazing find on an old branch line whilst taking the mail. (featuring: Nico, Pedro, Harold and King) # Phillip Up Some Fun - Phillip creates an alter-ego "Fun Phillip" (Featuring: Phillip, Carmen, Elsa, Zoe and Gilda) # Show And Tell - Phillip brings a homemade duck named Boris to show and tell. After show and tell, Carmen tells Phillip that Boris can stay with him forever. # The Flying Kipper - A plane that shoots fireworks is for the party (featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Henry, Fifi and Harold) #Carlos's Brass Band - Carlos collects the brass band (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Cranky and Zoe) #Phillip's Bug Love - Three Bugs come to visit Carmen, Phillip, Nico, Pedro and Carlos. But Phillip is scared. #Sweet Elsa - Elsa meets Captain Salty (Introducing: Salty. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Zoe, Victor, Kevin and Elsa) #Carmen Breaks the Rules - Toby arrives in Baghdad to help Troubled Carmen (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Toby, Henrietta, King Noogle and Lady Noogle) #Chris' First Day - Chris, King Noogle's nephew, arrives to stay in the castle, but Fifi does not believe in Chris. The real Chris appears at the end of the episode. #Chris' Lessons - King Noogle shows his nephew, Chris, how to rule the kingdom. At the end of the episode, Carmen gives Chris a staff of his own. #Too Many Fire Engines - Flynn brags to Belle to how Tank Engines are better than fire engines (Introducing: Flynn and Belle. Featuring: Carmen) #King Noogle Goes to College - King Noogle packs to go to college to paticipate in the College X-Games and learn about Space, Music and Art. He leaves his nephew, Chris, is left in charge of Baghdad. #What's That Name of that Song? - Phillip searches for a song (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Fifi, Rocky and Stanley) #Blue Mountain Mystery - Carmen find aye-aye named Luke Jack and the Baghdad Construction Company See Here: Jack and the Baghdad Construction Company TV Special *Carmen's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper - When the Guardians of the Galaxy spend Christmas at Baghdad, Carmen escapes from the castle to find the missing star. It's up to Carmen's friends (Carlos, Nico, Pedro, and Chris) and the Guardians to bring back Carmen and Phillip to get them back to Baghdad before Santa comes. This special is a crossover to the series, Guardians of the Galaxy. Season 5 (2018-2019) #Off the Road - Elsa fell in a ditch (Featuring: Elsa, Harold and King Noogle) #Down the Mine - Carmen fell down a mine (Feauring: Carmen, Elsa, and King Noogle) #Carmen meets the Queen - Elsa will pull the Royal train. #Race to the Rescue - Flynn wobbles on the road (Featuring: Carmen, Elsa, Hiro, Bertie and Flynn) #Almost There - Sir Handel and Peter Sam have won a free trip to far-off Gazir! (Featuring: Sr Handel, Peter Sam and Fifi) #100th Episode Celebration - Carmen and the whole cast throw a celebration for their 100th episode for the viewers. King Noogle makes his last appearence to date. #Mavis - Toby boasts to a police officer named Mavis how donkeys are better than people (Featuring: Toby and Fifi. Introducing: Mavis) #Hiro's Surprise - Phillip and Carmen talk about Hiro's Secret (Featuring: Carmen, Carlos, Phillip, Nico, Pedro and Hiro) #The Fattening Gun - Fifi invents a machine that turns people into bowling balls to make Carmen big (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Elsa, Fifi and Gilda) #The Adventures of Sir Phillip-a-lot - Carlos tells Carmen the story of the Medieval times of Baghdad and Phillip’s ancestor. #Elsa meets Fifi - Fifi tricks Elsa (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Elsa and Fifi. The first part of Branch Line Trouble) #Odd One Out - Carlos' cousin Louie is coming to visit #Trading Places - Carlos is leaving Baghdad with Louie, but when his bus leaves, he decides to stay in Baghdad. #Carmen's collar - Carmen is getting ready for a BBQ. Her collar became loose by mustard and she wears an 80's collar (Featuring: Carnen, Phillip, Chris, Hiro, Zoe and Elsa. Cameos by Carlos and the Guard. The second part of Branch Line Trouble) #Trouble with Mud - At Night, Elsa gets covered with Mud and dirts up Carmen's Brach Line (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos and Elsa. The third part of Branch Line Trouble) #Carmen's Birthday - Chris and the gang prepare a surprise for Carmen, singing "Happy Birthday to You!". #A Carmen Halloween Special - Carmen and her friends stop Fifi for taking over Halloween. #April Fools' Rules - On April Fools' Day, Elsa's pranking is at its all-time high, causing Carmen (with the help of her other friends, Chris, and Hiro) to do all she can to try to avoid Elsa's pranks. When she learns that Bird Baby is coming over, Carmen is forced to set off all of Elsa's pranks before Bird Baby arrives. #Carmen's Christmas Spirit part 1 - Carmen is sad that no one will believe that it's Christmas, so her sister, Agnes, tries to cheer her up. Meanwhile, Fifi tries to bring naughtiness to Baghdad. #Carmen's Christmas Spirit part 2 - Carmen and Agnes try to stop Fifi from ruining Christmas. So, Carmen rallies her family, Agnes and Chris to lift Fifi's spirits up. #The Diseasel - A mysterious "dragon" takes Bill and Ben's guards. (Introducing: Bill and Ben and Sweet T. Featuring: Elsa) #Carlos' Special Delivery - Carlos delivers milk to the market (Featuring: Carlos, Chris, Elsa and Hiro) #Talking Airheads - The main cast makes up a band of their own #Leg-o-Lamb Returns - Leg-o-Lamb seeks revenge on Nico. #Animal Trouble - Hiro brags how humans are better than dogs, but Zoe shows him otherwise. (Featuring: Phillip, Hiro and Zoe. Cameos by Carmen, Carlos, Nico, Pedro and Elsa) #Toby's Discovery - Toby looks for "The Old Warrior" (Featuring: Toby, Henrietta, Chris and Hiro) #The Spotless Record/Spotless Record - Arthur, the new bird helps Carmen defeat Fifi (Introducing: Arthur. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip and Fifi) #Super Carlos Returns - Carlos dreams of being "Super Carlos" and defeating the dastardly Doctor Fifipus, with help from Super Car-Girl and Phil-Boy. #Mighty Mac - A 2-headed Dragon begins to argue. (Featuring: Carmen, Carlos, Mr. Percival, Skarloey, Rheneas, Mavis, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, and Duke, Featuring: Mighty Mac) #Zoe Goes Fishing - Zoe and Elsa want to go fishing. Hiro volunteers to babysit the Wagettes but they go out running around Wiggletown. (Featuring: Elsa, Zoe and Hiro) #Clowning Around - Carlos tells Carmen the story of how he, Nico and Pedro first meet. #Pest of the Wild West - Carmen tells Phillip of how her western ancestor saved Baghdad City. #Phillip's Delivery Service - Phillip wants to open a delivery service. One day when he helps Noogle by delivering some vegetables, he finds that he quite enjoys the work. At Noogle' suggestion, he starts a delivery service and his dream comes true. He is soon flooded with assignments. #A Baghdad Goodnight - Carmen and her friends has a sleepover and they show their own methods on how to sleep. Carmen wakes up early and asks her friends for help. #Gone - Carmen got blown away by a tornado and finds Baghdad deserted. Meanwhile, Phillip and Carlos try to find Carmen after she disappeared. #Fearless Freddie - A new zoo plankton meets Carmen (Introducing: Freddie. Featuring: Carmen, Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Rusty) #King of the City part 1 - Carmen and her friends discover Stephen (Introducing: Stephen, Millie and the Earl. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Fifi, Elsa, Cranky, Hiro, Chris and Spencer. King Noogle has a silent role in Stephen's story about Turbo) #King of the City part 2 - Carmen and her friends find Stephen. Spencer's last appearence to date (Introducing: Connor and Catlin. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Fifi, Elsa, Cranky, Chris, Spencer, Stanley, Stephen, Millie and the Earl. King Noogle is heard at the beginning of the episode) Toons and Escapades *See Here: Toons and Escapades﻿ Season 6 (2020-2021) This season takes place prior and violation of the Sokovia Accords. #The New Apartment - Carmen and her friends build an apartment (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Nico, Pedro, Elsa, Zorra, Connor, Catlin, Bill and Ben, Sweet T, Victor, Kevin and Chris) #Birthday Burglar - Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Nico, Pedro, Victor, Kevin, Bill and Ben, and Sweet T invite Connor and Catlin for Carmen's birthday party but a thief steals the food parts (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Nico, Pedro, Victor, Kevin, Rocky, Connor, Catlin, Bill and Ben and Sweet T) #Fearless Duck - Duck goes on a journey (Featuring: Carmen, Rusty, Chris, Toad, Oliver, Donald, Douglas and Duck) #The Great Egg-Scapade - It's spring and Squint manages to steal eggs. Carmen, Carlos and Philip will stop him and his brother, Clint. #Nico and the Beanstalk - The characters tells a story of a golden goose who sings golden notes which makes them happy. Then a Forte giant comes down the beanstalk and traps the golden goose in the cage, and he takes her in the castle. The golden goose sings sadly and she cannot get out. Now, it is up to the team to go to the castle and free the golden goose from the cage before the Forte giant strikes. #Fool's Paradaise - Elsa pranks the main characters at a wierd hotel #Away from the Sea - Porter arrives at the docks and plots to kill Hiro. (Introducing: Porter. Featuring: Carmen, Hiro, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Cranky and Chris) #The Leauge of Baghdad City Heroes - Carlos tells Phillip and Carmen the story of how Super Carlos, Super Car-Girl, Phil-Boy, Brainico, and The Dashing Pedro worked together to defeat an evil scientist. #The Great and Powerful Trixie / Trixie the Evil Unicorn - Carmen discovers a disused unicorn named Trixie. (Introducing: Trixie. Featuring: Carmen and the King) #Not Now, Elsa / The Goat That Cried Elephant - Elsa finds an elephant on the track and tries to alert the other animals (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Elsa and Harold) #Frieda's Friend - Frieda and Carmen meet a purple alien #Carmen, Carlos and the Squeak - Carmen is assigned to take opera singer Alicia Botti from the docks, meaning that he gets to be cleaned before Carlos. (Introducing: Alicia Botti. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos and Chris) #The Gink - Carmen adopts a gink (Introducing: The Gink, Gink Servive giver, Toad and Horton. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Nico, Pedro, Fifi and Chris. Cameos by Gilda, Peter Sam and Sir Handel) #Camera Trouble - After Fifi disguises himself to deliver a secret weapon, Carmen finds the camera. However, since Carmen sees Phillip's photo on the camera's display, he assumes that Phillip became punished by Chris. Although Phillip is initially delighted to be away from Chris and Carmen, after Fifi kills him, Phillip is relieved to be back in Chris' kingdom. #Faulty Whistles - Percy loses his whistle and the replacement is very musical. (Featuring: Toad, Mavis, Hiro, Peter Sam, Rusty, Percy and Trixie) #The Good, the Bad and the Fifi - On the day of Phillip's birthday, Carmen and her friends make a prank call for the King to leave the kingdom for a day so they can have a party. His plan backfires, though, when the farmer hires Fifi to babysit the animals.(Featuring: Carmen, Carlos, Phillip, Nico, Pedro, King Noogle, Elsa, Hiro, Fifi and King Noogle) #Carmen and the New Pipe Organ / Hector the Horrid! - An aggressive pipe organ scares the animals, but Phillip learns of his secret fear (Introducing: Hector. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Chris, Carlos and Phil) #Muckster - The "House and Home Show" is coming to feature the super-tidy Catlin but Connor has made their house an absolute mess. Enter Phillip with the mighty Muckster, a cleaning machine that gets more powerful with each click of its dial (but never turn it to six!). Catlin naturally obeys the law of comedy, and nuttiness ensues as she turns the dial. (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Fifi, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Chris, Connor, Catlin and Horton) #Carmen's Shortcut - Bertie uses a shortcut while he and Carmen race, so Carmen decides to use one of her own. (Featuring: Carmen, Bertie and the King) #Wild Water Rescue - The Search and Rescue Team celebrate their one thousandth rescue. (Featuring: Carmen, Carlos, Fifi, Harold, Rocky, Captain, Belle, Flynn, Stanley, Stephen and the King) #Masters of Disguise / Phillip's Camouflage - Carmen and Phillip talk about camouflage but Phillip camouflages himself (Featuring: Carmen and Phillip) #Bill or Ben? - BIll and Ben see Connor (Featuring: Bill, Ben and Connor) #The Smelly Kipper - Harold builds a fake verison of "The Flying Kipper" and he shows it to Carlos (Featuring: Carlos, Porter, Cranky and Harold) #Shanghaied - Carmen, Carlos and Phillip board Fifi's Ship (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos and Fifi) #Lester Leaps In - Lester visits Zoe (Introducing: Lester. Featuring: Carmen and Zoe) #The Simplifier - Harried Phillip has no time to spare, so when Carlos tries to sell him a "Simplify-Your-Life-Machine," Dad is immediately smitten. Too smitten, it seems, because the more Carmen keeps "upgrading" his new device, the less time he has to spend with his forgotten family. Meanwhile, P.T. is going to destroy the Simplifier. #Carlos is Sold Out / Tea Trouble - Carlos drinks a cup of ill-prepared rainbow tea that temporarily alters his fur to look like "a pink panda with light red stripes on his arms, a white body with red squares and a pair of pink-cherry-hearted legs". #The Snickerdoodle Sneak - Elsa tells Sweet T stories after Sweet T ate the Snickerdoodles and lost his cookierights. (Featuring: Elsa and Sweet T) #Carmen Learns a Lesson - Carmen, Chris and the gang are invited to a puppet show. Three Puppets arrive and learn that there are no star. Carmen is the lead role, in which the puppet master accepts. #Phillip's Big Orchestra - When Phillip gets caught up in playing music conductor, Carlos, Chris and Carmen decide to make his musical dreams come true and organize an orchestra for Phillip to conduct! Now all they have to do is keep Phillip out of the apartment long enough to make costumes, call friends and get set up. Easier said than done! #The Magic of the Making - Phillip has something very special for his friends and family. He and Carmen swap the roles of the family as Phillip's Surprise. #Happy Birthday, Sir - Carmen and Winston the track inspection vehicle, look for an open-top carriage for the Chris' birthday. (Featuring: Winston, Carmen, Phillip, Hiro and Chris. Cameos by Nico and Pedro) #Not So Slow Animals - Connor and Catlin kidnap Nico and Pedro (Featuring: Carmen, Nico, Pedro, Hiro, Connor, Catlin, Elsa and Mavis) #Winner Takes All - Chris challenges the characters to a game of "Capture the Flag", but every time they play, Chris, Nico and Pedro win, resulting in Carlos, Carmen and Phillip losing their posessions in every match. #The Missing Drums - Phillip, Nico, Pedro and Elsa help Carmen remeber where her drums are only Hiro found them (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Nico, Pedro, Hiro and Elsa) #Victor Says Yes - Victor bites off more than he can chew when he agrees to fix many of the animals on the same day. (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Victor, Kevin and Hiro) #Carlos Gets Squashed - Phillip wishes that Carlos would turn into a pumpkin. #Carlos' Expilot - Carlos searches for Fifi's lair (Featuring: Carmen, Carlos and Fifi) #Operation: Rescue Carlos - Carmen, Phillip, Nico, Pedro and Elsa rescue Carlos in Fifi's lair and challenge Fifi to one last brawl (and one final episode) (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Nico, Pedro, Chris, Fifi, Elsa, Hiro and Zoe) #The Mystery of the Brave - Carmen and her gang team up to defeat Fifi and Hank. Carmen compilation film series Kendall Michele Haney confirmed five films to retell what happened before and during the "epic serialized story" of movies 1 through 8 and the television series' seasons 1 through 6. On 22 April 2019, it has been officially confirmed for The Motion Picture, followed by four sequels: Dawn of Dr. Jacques von Fifi, Dark of the Order of Phoenix, The Wrath of Fifi, and Endgame in Baghdad. TV Tropes *Big "NO!": In Toby's Discovery, Toby does this when he's trapped by the Old Warrior. *Book Ends: The anchor reporting on the rescue of Carlos and the rescue of Baghdad. *Cool Big Bro: Pedro is established as one in his first appearance in the first episode. *Five-Man Band: In the series and sequels, Carmen is The Leader, Pedro is The Lancer, Phillip is The Smart Guy, Carlos is The Big Guy, Nico is The Chick, King Noogle (later Chris) is The Mentor, Horace (later Boris) is the Team Pet, Elsa is The Heart, and Victor, Kevin, and Hiro are the Sixth Rangers. *Forgotten Birthday: In "Carmen's Birthday", Carmen believes everyone has forgotten his birthday, but they're planning a surprise. *Large Ham: Hiro. *Mushroom Samba: In The Magic of the Making, Carmen has one after Phillip swaps him and her roles. Category:Carmen